Bye, Bye Bluebeard
Bye, Bye Bluebeard is a Warner Brothers cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series released on October 21, 1949 and directed by Arthur Davis. The title is a play on the song "Bye Bye Blackbird". Plot The cartoon opens with Porky eating large amounts of food to the rhythm of an exercise radio broadcast. A mouse then proceeds to sneak up and trick Porky into biting his own finger as a joke. Porky then proceeds to drive the mouse off; but then he is suddenly startled by a radio announcement to the effect of that killer Bluebeard is at large and Porky proceeds to lock up his house against said criminal. The mouse then decides to bully Porky by disguising himself as Bluebeard and threatening Porky until Porky offers him some food. As Porky is busy getting the mouse a drink, he is alerted by a radio newsflash that gives Bluebeard's height away as 6' 11. Porky then measures the rodent as 3 who then proceeds to run from Porky until Porky eventually pulls out the real Bluebeard by accident from under the table. The mouse then decides to harass Bluebeard as he is eating while Porky is strapped to a rocket; the mouse then harasses Bluebeard while he is trying to eat by saying he is his conscious. The harassment then continues and ends with Bluebeard getting hit five times by the mouse with pies to the face in various ways. Meanwhile, Porky manages to stop the fuse on the rocket and Bluebeard decides to tie Porky to a chair while working on another way to kill him. The mouse watches as Porky is begging for his life while Bluebeard builds a guillotine and about to be executed by Bluebeard. The mouse decides to help Porky by tricking Bluebeard into eating some bombs. Bluebeard desperately tries to get rid of them but fails and he is exploded to his death. The ending scene of the cartoon has Porky happily eating but with the mouse eating as well due to saving his life; the mouse is then shown to be fat and happy as the cartoon irises out. Availability *VHS - Porky Pig: The Days of Swine and Roses *Laserdisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Three Gallery Trivia Censorship *Both Nickelodeon and the then-defunct WB channel airings of this cartoon deletes the short shot of Bluebeard putting Porky in the guillotine, as well as the scene when Bluebeard runs to the medicine cabinet and mixing for himself all sorts of medicines to prevent the "pop-overs" from exploding on him, before the explosion happens. Nickelodeon airings had him eating the bombs and then exploding.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx References External links * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Directed by Arthur Davis Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:1949 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:1940s films Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Story by Sid Marcus Category:Written by Sid Marcus Category:Cartoons written by Sid Marcus Category:Animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Animation by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Animated by Don Williams Category:Animation by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Layouts by Don Smith Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Don Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling